Abriéndose paso
by Chia Moon
Summary: Yamato siempre tan reservado en algunas cosas que MImi ansia saber más de él. Incluso aunque sean cosas oscuras.


Y el último del evento de música del topic Mimato.

* * *

La canción que tocaba esta vez, si mal no recuerdo:

In Your Room

* * *

Datos del fic:

Título: Abriéndose paso.

Pareja: Mimato.

Género: Romance/ drama.

Ranking: M.

Advertencia: Ooc. Muerte de personaje.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **.ºAbriéndose pasoº.**

 **...**

Mimi frunció el ceño cuando atravesaron el hall de entrada del edificio. Yamato continuaba con esa socarrona sonrisa suya mientras esperaba al pie de la escalera. No quería darle el gusto. No. Pero por más que mirase el cartel sobre la puerta del ascensor donde advertía que estaba inhabilitado por rotura, no podía cambiar las cosas.

—¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? Siempre podemos ir a tú casa.

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior mientras recordaba la última vez que Yamato había estado en su dormitorio. Era grande, pero poco espacioso. El chico había pisado varios pinta uñas, rompió su barra de labios preferida y hasta su bote de colonia perfecto. Además, cuando quisieron dar un paso más íntimo, terminaron siendo interrumpidos por su madre.

Yamato solía decir, para añadidura, que le dolía la cabeza por culpa del color rosa de sus paredes, cortinas y moqueta. Mientras que ella lo adoraba.

Por eso, no cesó de darle la tabarra pidiéndole que la llevara a su casa. Quería estar a solas con él. Disfrutar de sus momentos íntimos sin que nadie diera golpecitos a su puerta y tuvieran que vestirse a toda prisa. Y por supuesto, que él no tuviera que ir dando saltitos para no pisar ninguno de sus cosméticos.

Después de una copiosa cena, Mimi finalmente le había convencido de que la permitiera subir a su casa. Yamato vivía solo desde hacía un año atrás, cuando su padre falleció. Su novio podía ser un caos desde entonces. La pícara risa de la adolescencia había cambiado a la drástica situación de escasas y, para remate, orgullosas.

Sin embargo, sus manos continuaban tomándola con la misma ternura y su boca se cerraba sobre ella con pasión. Y todavía podía hacer esas burlas suyas y soportar las tantas de Mimi.

—Sí— aseguró convencida—. Subiré.

—¿Hasta un tercer piso, sin ascensor y con tacones?

—Nunca subestimes el poder de una mujer, Yamato. Deberías ya de saberlo.

Y puso el pie en el primer escalón. Yamato la siguió tranquilamente por detrás, de vez en cuando poniéndole la mano en la curva de la espalda para impedir que terminara de bruces contra el suelo.

En la mitad del segundo piso Mimi sintió que los tacones pesaban de más y que sus pobres pies empezarían a odiarla en cuestión de segundos. Pero la culpa de todo era de Yamato y esa pícara sonrisa suya. La que claramente marcaba que era caprichosa y cabezota, pero que a él le encantaba. Mas dejarle ganar y tener razón era como clavarse puñales en la espalda por gusto.

—¿Vas bien? — cuestionó Yamato como si fuera capaz de leerle la mente—. Podemos dejarlo para otro día.

—A veces me pregunto si es que no quieres que visite tú casa por algo.

Serio, Yamato la sostuvo del brazo.

—Quizás sí.

Mimi se estremeció. En un escalón superior a él, era más alta, aún así, cuando él oscurecía la mirada de ese modo, se sentía como una niña pequeña a la cual regañan.

—Odio cuando haces esas cosas.

—Es parte de mi encanto. Lo sabes.

—No es tan encantado como crees, Yamato— confesó estremeciéndose—. Me das miedo. Siento como si tuvieras una coraza que no quieres que nadie pase. Es… como si tuvieras todo demasiado protegido. Soy yo. ¿Recuerdas?

Alargó la mano libre para tocarle la cara. Por un instante, entrecerró los ojos. Solo unos segundos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Mimi sintió que había retrocedido más pasos en su relación en vez de avanzar.

—Continuemos. O siempre puedes bajar de nuevo.

La adelantó y empezó a subir escalones de dos en dos. Mimi maldijo entre dientes. Sentía como si esas dichosas escaleras fueran una montaña insondable y su novio la ansiada cima.

Pero si se detenía en ese momento, si abandonaba, sentía como si lo fuera a perder para siempre.

Apretó las manos en la barandilla e impulsándose, subió.

Al llegar al rellano correcto, los pies le ardían y los notó ligeramente dolidos. Pero la mirada que él le dedicó bastó para que por un momento se olvidara del dolor.

—Has llegado.

—Te lo dije.

—Con tacones y todo.

—Ya te dije que no subestimaras la fuerza de una mujer— recordó intentando levantar la cabeza, erguida.

Yamato la sostuvo de las caderas antes de que sus piernas decidieran que había sido suficiente. Buscó las llaves en sus pantalones y tras abrir, la cargó como si de su día de bodas se tratara. Se aferró a su cuello, escondiendo su rostro entre la quijada.

—Te odio.

—Mentirosa. Me amas.

Mimi hipó.

—¿Por qué no puedes consentirme como la princesa que soy? Debería de ser para ti lo mejor.

Yamato avanzó tras cerrar la puerta, cargándola. Mimi observó el piso con sorpresa. Pequeño, recogido, con pocos trastos de por medio. Lo necesario. La guió hasta el dormitorio donde la puerta permanecía cerrada.

—Ábrela— ordenó.

—¿No has escuchado lo que he dicho de princesa?

—¿Algunas vez has visto a un hombre multiusos? Me he hecho daño antes abriendo la puerta principal. No seas manca, anda.

Mimi pataleó sobre él, tirando de la ropa y soltando tacos poco propios de una señorita. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—¡Detente! — gritó él pegándose contra la puerta—. Si sigues bajarás al suelo y empeorarán las heridas de tus pies.

Mimi se quedó quieta, casi sin respirar, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas clavados en los de él. Abrió la boca en un balbuceo torpe y en silencio, abrió el picaporte. Yamato la depositó sobre la cama y sin mediar palabra, se metió en la puerta de en frente que, por lo poco que pudo ver, era el cuarto de baño.

Estaba a oscuras y apenas podía ver nada de la habitación. La cama estaba hecha y olía a él. Todo aquel piso olía a él. Era… atractivo. Excitante. Pero le dolían demasiado los pies y el corazón como para pensar en mucho más.

Las cortinas estaban corridas y hasta que él no regresó, encendiendo la luz, Mimi no obtuvo más claridad que esa. Guiñó los ojos ante el cambio y mientras él avanzaba hacia ella, sorprendida, miró a su alrededor.

Las paredes eran oscuras, tan negras que parecían pizarras oscuras. Algunos posters de cantantes. Estantería con libros, todo relacionado con la música. Y poco más. La mesita de noche sujetaba la guitarra y unas partituras. Alargó la mano para coger una de ellas, deteniéndose cuando el chasquido del zapato al desabrocharse le hizo recordar el dolor que sentía.

Miró hacia Yamato, quien miraba sus pies con estudiado gesto. Con sus manos elegantes, sosteniendo sus pies, mirando cada herida que sangraba, era tan tierno, que Mimi sintió que lloraba, no solo por fuera, si no también por dentro.

—¿Te duele mucho? — cuestionó él escurriendo un trapo en el barreño que había traído con agua.

—Sí, me duele.

Yamato chasqueó la lengua, presionando la toalla húmeda contra sus pies y sin mirarla, centrándose en atender lo que él creía la fuente del dolor. Pero ese daño estaba más arriba, en su pecho, justo en el corazón.

—Me duele…

—Lo siento.

—… que me cierres la puerta. Que me hieras simplemente para tu disfrute. Me duele que creas que no soy merecedora de saber más de ti.

Yamato levantó lentamente la mirada hacia ella, centrándose en sus ojos. Mimi se los frotó para disipar las lágrimas.

—Te amo. Te quiero mucho, Yamato. Y cuando me cierras de ese modo… cuando no puedo alcanzarte… es frustrante. Por más que suba las escaleras, nunca llegó a tu corazón.

Yamato dejó la toalla lentamente, poniéndose en pie. Se metió las manos por los cabellos y se acercó hasta la mesita de noche, abriendo un cajón. Sacó un sobre amarillento, con extrañas gotas de aceite y se lo tendió.

Mimi se secó las lágrimas con la manga del vestido y lo tomó. El nombre de Yamato era lo único que se remarcaba. Ni dirección ni nada así.

—Ábrelo— invitó.

Mimi lo hizo. Desdobló la hoja y con sorpresa, descubrió una letra uniforme que reconocía de algunas notificaciones de ausencia para Yamato.

Era de su padre.

—Esto es…

—Lee.

Obediente, lo hizo.

 _Hijo, sé que no he sido el mejor padre que un niño podría querer. ¿Qué clase de padre permite que su hijo pequeño cocine y se arriesgue a quemarse? ¿Qué clase de padre separa a sus hijos? ¿Qué clase de persona deja a su mujer de ese modo?_

 _Sé que pensaras que esto ya son tonterías. Que muchas cosas han cambiado. Que has madurado y que ahora no te importa tanto como en antaño._

 _Pero a mí sí._

 _Recuerdo cuando te escuchaba por las noches llorar por tu madre. Cuando buscabas a Takeru en sueños y despertabas asustado, sin saber dónde te encontrabas._

 _Lo recuerdo bien porque nunca fui capaz de pasar más allá del quicio de tu puerta. Porque no podía abrazarte para consolarte si mi alma ya estaba destrozada. No estoy culpándote. Eso jamás._

 _Solo pienso que podría haber sido mejor padre._

 _No quiero que con esta carta creas que te estoy acusando de nada. Porque no es así. Fuiste el mejor hijo que podía tener un padre como yo. Tú y Takeru son las dos cosas que mejor hice en mi vida. Y de las únicas que no me arrepiento._

 _Seguro que nunca te has preguntado por qué tu madre y yo nos separamos. No fue porque realmente nos lleváramos mal o que algo no encajara. Quizás esto último fuera una pequeña pieza. Es algo que decidimos mantener en secreto hasta que llegara el momento. Mi momento ya ha llegado._

 _Yo le fui infiel. Sí. A esa preciosa mujer._

 _Comprenderé si ahora me odias más. Si decides escupir en mi tumba el día de mañana o si simplemente, dejas de llamarme padre._

 _No he hecho cosas buenas, hijo. No las he hecho. Nunca fue fácil cargar conmigo. Siempre fui una carga para ti._

 _No sé de qué manera podré expiar mejor mis pecados._

 _Dile a Takeru que le quiero y que me arrepiento mucho de no haberle tratado del mismo modo que se esperaba de un padre._

 _Y nunca olvides algo Yamato. Algo que nunca te dije. Algo que debí decirte._

 _Te quiero._

Se llevó las manos a la cara, dejando la carta arrugada sobre sus muslos. Yamato la tomó cuidadosamente, guardándola en el sobre y, de nuevo, en la mesita de noche. Mimi cerró los puños sobre sus ojos, queriendo retener las lágrimas y desistir el llanto para poder abrazarlo.

—Era una carta de suicidio. Os dije que mi padre murió en el hospital. Mentí. He mentido hasta a Takeru y a mi madre. La verdad es que me lo encontré en el baño de mi anterior casa. Se suicidó. Con tabaco y alcohol y sangre por todas partes.

Mimi tembló. Podía imaginárselo con solo veinte años, entrando en su casa, preguntando por su padre, para darle la buena noticia de su entrada a la universidad. O quizás para contarle qué tal su día. Encontrarse a su padre muerto en el baño y cargar con todo en silencio.

—Quizás por eso soy cruel contigo. Posiblemente no te dejo entrar por esto. ¿Te soy sincero?

Mimi buscó su mirada. Los ojos fríos y la boca tensa.

—Podría haberte cargado mientras subíamos la escaleras. Podría haber sido el príncipe que quieres que sea. Pero de este modo, con tus pies heridos, no puedes escapar. Querías entrar, has entrado. Ahora, no te atrevas a marcharte.

Respiró ruidosamente, acogiendo aire en sus pulmones. Temblando, alargó una mano hasta posar la palma contra su mejilla. Yamato se tensó.

—Si quieres que me quede contigo, no necesitas hacer estas cosas. Quiero quedarme contigo desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Le vio cerrar los ojos, relajarse. Mimi se echó hacia atrás, llevándolo consigo y cara a cara, con las manos enlazadas, se perdieron en sus ojos. No importaba el dolor de sus pies. Tampoco el de su corazón.

Era él quien había estado sufriendo todo ese tiempo. Por eso, sus palabras eran las más sinceras que nadie podía soltar jamás:

—Te amo.

Y no necesitó más. Ya había entrado por completo en él. Se había hundido hasta su hueso, el tuétano y la Aorta. Mimi se abrió paso lentamente y todo era para quedarse.

Yamato no necesitó hacerla andar de más. Tampoco necesitó asegurarse que ella no estaría un día al regresar. Y si la encontraba en el baño, siempre era desnuda, tomando un baño de burbujas y una pícara sonrisa que le invitaba a más.

 **Fin**

 **26 de Mayo del 2016**


End file.
